Fever Effect
by exolweareone9400
Summary: Chanyeol yang demam bertingkah aneh kepada maknae mereka. member-member yang menjadi korban tontonan live. dan kejadian mengguncangkan disore hari. Chanhun - Chanyeol Sehun (gak bisa bikin summary, pendatang baru dan maaf klo gaje pake banget *now)


Title : Gara-gara Demam

Cast : Chanhun (main) & EXO OT12

Incheon Airport

Keramaian bandara yang paling terkenal di Korea Selatan itu telah terjadi sejak pukul 6 pagi. Disana banyak sekali yeoja yang berkerumun dengan membawa atribut yang jika dilihat secara teliti, bertuliskan nama sebuah boyband yang saat ini tengah naik daun saat ini. ya. Mereka adalah EXO-L sebutan untuk fans dari boyband EXO yang beranggotakan 12 orang dengan masing2 kekuatan super(?) yang mereka miliki.

Masing-masing dari mereka membawa atribut tidak hanya bertuliskan EXO tetapi juga bertuliskan nama para member atau couple mereka, baik couple official atau crack couple. Couple official sendiri merupakan couple yang telah ditentukan oleh perusahaan dalam hal ini SM Entertaiment, sedang Crack official merupakan couple yang ditentukan(?) oleh para fans atau bisa dikatakan para shipper.

"KYAAAA HANHUN" teriak Hanhun shipper dengan membawa foto Sehun dan Luhan pada MV teaser debut mereka

"KAISOO KAISOO" teriak Kaisoo Shipper

"DUO LEADER KRISHO" dan masih banyak teriakan teriakan lain dari para fans mereka

Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

Boyband yang mereka nanti2kan sejak pagi hingga siang hari akhirnya tiba dibandara dari perjalanan promo album mereka di China. Bisa dilihat mereka sedang berada disebuah ruangan untuk menunggu member lain yang belum berkumpul ditemani suara nyaring nan riuh dari fans juga blitz kamera yang fans arahkan untuk mengabadikan moment mereka.

#EXO's side

"akhirnya kita sampai juga" ucap namja berkulit tan dengan mata pandanya

"lelahnya aku ingin segera sampai di dorm" keluh namja dengan warna kulit sama

"Sehunnie jangan mengkrucutkan bibir mu didepan umum" tegur seorang namja berwajah cantik namun manly bermata rusa pada namja manis berkulit putih sedikit pucat yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya dan mengkrucutkan bibirnya imut

"Channie hyung lama~~" ucap Sehun dengan nada merajuknya

"Chanyeol sakit Sehunnie jadi sedikit lebih lama, Kris sedang memapahnya" terang seorang namja berwajah imut dengan eyeliner yang membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya imut

"MWO?" pekik namja putih pucat yang dipanggil Sehunnie atau lebih lengkapnya Oh Sehun, maknae official EXO dan EXO-K, sedang namja tan bermata panda adalah Tao maknae EXO-M, namja tan lainnya bernama Kai, sedang namja cantik namun manly dan namja ber-eyeliner adalah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Mereka berada diruang tunggu bandara untuk menunggu anggota EXO yang lain yang masih berada di bagian pemeriksaan barang.

"yak yak! Oh Sehun kau mau kemana?" teriak Luhan saat Sehun langsung bergegas –berjalan cepat- menuju anggota lain.

"biarkan saja Ge, bisa dipastikan Sehunnie mencari Chanyeol hyung" ucap Kai

#Sehun's side

Aku berusaha berlari namun aku tidak bisa karena bandara ini padat, aku harus bergegas bertemu dengan Channie hyung.

Brukk

"hyung gwaenchana? Kau sakit?" tanyaku sambil memeluk Channie hyung yang terlihat lemah dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Ooh bahkan aku bisa merasakan tubuh Channie hyung berhawa panas.

"gwaenchana" jawabnya saat pelukan kami terlepas, dan jawabannya itu terdengar lirih dan seperti bisikan, bukan hanya karena Channie hyung yang sedang demam tetapi karena suara fans yang sibuk berteriak 'CHANHUN MOMENT' yang membuat suara Channie hyung ikut teredam.

"kajja kita segera kembali ke dorm" ajak ku sambil menggandeng tangan Channie hyung yang terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya bahkan dicuaca yang dingin ini.

"biar aku yang bawa barang2 Chanyeol, kau bawa saja Chanyeol ke mobil" ucap Kris hyung Dduizzang berwajah dingin namun berhati hangat itu

"gomawo Ge" ucap ku sambil menuntun Channie hyung segera ke van kami

#Sehun's side end

Teriakan dari fans masih terdengar amat sangat nyaring bahkan sampai mereka telah memasuki van masing. Sehun mengumpat dalam hati karena teriakan itu mengganggu hyung –namjachinggu- nya yang sedang demam ini. Chanyeol sendiri terkesan tidak peduli karena kepalanya yang berdenyut dan panas tubuhnya yang membuatnya kini menyamankan posisi pada bahu sempit maknae EXO itu dibangku belakang van.

"kenapa hyung tidak memberitahu ku jika hyung sakit hem? Bukankah kemarin hyung baik2 saja?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Chanyeol dengan telapak tangannya yang ditempelkan di dahi pipi dan leher Chanyeol berulang2.

"Kyungie hyung" panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang duduk didepannya, "hyung membawa plester fever?" pinta Sehun dengan wajah khawatirnya yang menggemaskan –aah apapun yang dilakukan si maknae itu memang selalu menggemaskan-

"manajer hyung kita mampir ke apotek sebentar" pinta Kyungsoo karena tidak menemukan obat2an yang biasa dibawanya

"Sehunnie, coba kau minta Chanyeol hyung meminta air mineral ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan botol air mineral dan sedotan

"gomawo hyung" balas Sehun

"Channie hyung minum dulu hyung agar kau tidak dehidrasi" pinta Sehun sedikit sulit menggerakkan badannya karena posisi Chanyeol yang menghimpitnya dipojok dengan kepala bersandar pada bahunya

"sini aku bantu" tawar Baekhyun yang melihat maknae kesayangannya kesulitan memberi minum partner in crime juga roomatenya itu.

Mula2 Baekhyun memindahkan kepala Chanyeol yang diberi bantal leher agar tidak bersandar pada Sehun, karena jujur saja Sehun sudah duduk dipojok masih terhimpit badan raksasa Chanyeol ckck malang sekali nasib mu nak, inner Baekhyun.

"Channie hyung irreona kau harus minum" ucap Sehun lembut sambil menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol yang terasa sedikit panas

"hmm..." gumam Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya, namun menerima dengan baik air yang disalurkan melalui sedotan

"hyung minum sedikit lagi" pinta Sehun karna Chanyeol hanya meminum 2-3 teguk saja

"kita sampai, bergegaslah keluar, aku tidak ingin ada keributan karna fans kalian" ucap manajer hyung ketika mereka sampai di apotek.

Kyungsoo dan Suho bergegas keluar dari van, sedang van yang berisi EXO-M langsung berjalan menuju dorm.

"aku sudah menghubungi dokter yang saat ini dalam perjalanan juga" ucap manajer yang kembali meminta supir untuk menjalankan mobil sekembalinya Suho dan Kyungsoo dari apotek. Sehun tidak begitu menanggapi ucapan manajer hyung karena sibuk dengan fever plester dan Chanyeol.

dorm

"bagaimana keadaannya uisanim?" tanya mereka saat dokter selesai memeriksa Chanyeol yang nampak tidur dengan nyenyak

"apa Chanyeol-ssi selalu begadang? Bagaimana pola tidurnya saat malam?" tanya dokter sebelum menjawab pertanyaan

"akhir2 ini Chanyeol sering begadang dan tidak memakai baju ketika tidur karena dia bilang suhu kamar terlalu panas" jawab Baekhyun

"dan juga terkadang Chanyeol hyung tidur disofa ruang tengah" tambah Kai

"Chanyeol-ssi kelelahan, anemia, dan karena cuaca yang memasuki musim dingin membuat daya tahan tubuhnya turun, ditambah pola tidur dan istirahat juga kebiasaan tidur yang menyebabkan Chanyeol-ssi akhirnya tumbang. Ini resep untuk Chanyeol-ssi dan harap pastikan diminum sampai habis sekalipun sudah sembuh" jelas sang dokter, "baik saya permisi terlebih dahulu" tambahnya

"mari saya antar" ucap Suho, Kris, Lay, dan Kyungsoo yang mengantar dokter sekaligus ingin menebus resep obat tadi.

Dikamar Baekyeol

Sehun sedang mengukur suhu tubuh Chanyeol dan menempelkan handuk basah di kening lelaki dengan tinggi sekitar 185 itu yang kini tertidur lelap karena efek suntikan obat dari sokter tadi.

"39 derajat, masih terlalu panas" gumam Sehun lesu dengan raut wajah khawatirnya

"Hunnie kau harus makan dahulu, biar kami yang menjaga Chanyeol" ucap Luhan sebagai gege kesayangan Sehun yang masuk bersama dengan anggota lain. mereka telah menyelesaikan makan siang beberapa menit yang lalu minus sang maknae yang kekeh merawat si Park Dobinya itu.

"nanti saja hyung" jawab Sehun yang sibuk dengan handuk kecil yang digunakan untuk mengompres dahi Chanyeol itu

"kau harus makan maknae, kalau kau ikut2an sakit kau tidak bisa merawat dobi mu itu" ucap Xiumin

"hyung panggil aku jika Channie hyung bangun" ucap Sehun dengan helaan nafas pasrah

Malamnya Sehun dan Baekhyun bertukar kamar karena Sehun yang merengek menjaga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan maknae itu.

Sehun berjengit kaget kala merasakan gerakan gelisah dari Chanyeol dalam tidurnya dan lagi keringat yang entah mulai sejak kapan membasahi wajah juga piyama Chanyeol.

"h-hyung hyung Channie hyung" ucap Sehun setengah panik sambil menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol

"eungh..." lenguh Chanyeol dengan nafas terengah, perlahan membuka matanya yang nampak sayu itu.

Melihat itu Sehun segera menyalurkan air putih yang berada didalam gelas dengan sedotan, lalu mengukur suhu badan Chanyeol yang serasa menyengat.

"40 derajat" pekik Sehun tertahan saat melihat alat pengukur panas menunjukkan panasnya meningkat dari siang tadi. "hyung harus minum obat" gumam Sehun yang kemudian mencari obat penurun panas yang bisa diminum meski perut belum terisi –resep dari dokter tadi-, "hyung bangun hyung.. hyung harus meminum obatnya" ucap Sehun lembut namun kentara sekali kekhawatiran didalamnya, "hyung..." panggil Sehun, namun Chanyeol tidak bereaksi. Melihat itu Sehun memasukan obat dan air putih ke dalam mulutnya sendiri lalu mentransfer ke mulut Chanyeol.

"hahh... panas -blush-" gumam Sehun merasakan hawa panas dari mulut Chanyeol yang seketika membuat wajahnya merona sempurna, "yak Oh Sehun apa yang kau pikirkan, Channie hyung sedang sakit dan kau mengambil kesempatan" ucap Sehun merutuki pikirannya, "ani, aku membantu Channie hyung meminum obatnya" gumamnya lagi

"apa yang kau lakukan maknae?" suara baritone yang khas tertangkap jelas oleh Sehun membuat namja cantik itu terlonjak kaget dan hampir menyenggol gelas dinakas sampingnya

"Kris ge kau mengagetkan ku" kesal Sehun sambil mengelusi dadanya

"kau saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mu sampai tidak menyadari aku masuk" ucap Kris, "apa yang kau pikirkan barusan? Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan" tanya Kris dengan smirk yang membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya pahit dan wajah yang masih memerah sempurna itu, "kau mengambil kesempatan apa?" goda Kris lagi, "jangan2 kau mencium Chanyeol selagi Chanyeol tidur ne? Aigoo maknae kita ternyata sudah dewasa" tambah Kris yang akhirnya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang lucu dan menggemaskan, mata sipit itu melebar lucu dengan mulut terbuka dan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus itu.

"ge, jangan terlalu keras tertawanya nanti Channie hyung bangun" ucap Sehun yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian gege yang sudah dianggap seperti appanya itu, "hmm.. gege, bisakah gege menggantikan Channie hyung piyama yang baru, akan aku siapkan piyamanya. Piyama yang ini sudah basah karena keringat" ucap Sehun lagi mengingat kekasihnya ini yang butuh pertolongan saat sakit ini

"kenapa bukan kau saja Sehun? kau kan namjachinggunya" ucap Kris sambil mengecek suhu badan Chanyeol yang begitu menyengat tangannya, membuat raut wajahnya menjadi khawatir dan berhenti menggoda maknae kesayangannya itu setelah Tao

"a-aku harus membuatkan Channie hyung bubur hyung" jawab Sehun gugup

"buburnya sudah dibuatkan Kyungsoo dan Lay" jawab Kris yang kini mengalihkan atensinya pada Sehun yang sibuk memilih piyama untuk Chanyeol

"i-itu harus dipanaskan hyung" elak Sehun masih dengan wajah meronanya

"bukankah kau sudah terbiasa melihat Chanyeol topless?" Tanya Kris dengan nada menggoda Sehun

"a-aku malu ge" aku Sehun akhirnya dengan wajah semakin memerah dan membuat Kris gemas sendiri

"bukankah kalian sudah melakukan 'itu' jadi kenapa masih malu2 hem?" goda Kris makin gencar

"melakukan 'itu'? maksudnya gege 'itu' apa?" tanya Sehun balik dengan wajah polos namun penasaran juga bingung oleh pertanyaan Kris.

"a-ani sudah sini aku gantikan Chanyeol dengan piyama yang baru" ucap Kris mengalihkan perhatian Sehun merasa telah berdosa mencemari otak polos maknae mereka

"shirreo!" kekeh Sehun, "gege harus memberitahu ku apa yang dimaksud tadi?" Tanya Sehun dalam mode merajuknya

"kau ingin Chanyeol semakin sakit karena tidak kau beri makan hem?" ini suara orang yang berbeda yang berada didalam kamar Baekyeol

"Luhan/Luhan ge" pekik Krishun bersamaan

"Sehunnie, lebih baik kau panaskan bubur yang dimasak Lay dan Kyungsoo, biar aku dan Kris yang mengurus Chanyeol" pinta Luhan

"ah ne hyung, aku akan kembali secepatnya" ucap Sehun segera bergegas turun ke bawah

PLETAK

"arh appo Lu" aduh Kris saat Luhan dengan santainya memukul kepala belakang Kris

"rasakan itu naga! Kau hampir mengotori pikiran adek kecil ku Sehunnie" omel Luhan

"ya, aku mana tahu jika Chanyeol belum memakan si rabbit" elak Kris

"yak! Kau pikir Sehunnie makanan eoh? Chanyeol tidak se-pervert dirimu naga!" kesal Luhan, "sebaqiknya kau ganti baskon ini dengan air hangat, demam Chanyeol tinggi sekali" perintah Luhan yang dijalankan Kris tanpa banyak protes

15 menit berlalu

"Yeol, bangun" panggil Luhan pelan setelah menyelesaikan tugas dari adik kecilnya si Hubbir Rabbit

"haus" lirih Chanyeol sangat pelan

"mwo?" Tanya Luhan yang tidak mendengar sama sekali suara Chanyeol

"Channie hyung haus?" Tanya Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dikamar itu dengan membawa nampan berisi mangkuk bubur yang mengepul dan teko bening berisi air putih

"aa kau haus. Mianhae suara mu sama sekali tidak terdengar" ucap Luhan dengan cengirannya dan dengan segera bersama dengan Kris membantu Chanyeol untuk duduk bersandar pada headbed

"minum yang banyak hyung agar tidak dehidrasi lalu setelah itu makan dan minum obat" ucap Sehun yang kini sudah duduk ditepi ranjang Chanyeol dengan menyodorkan minum

"ini bubur buatan Kyungie hyung dan Lay hyung, hyung makan ne" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan(?) sendok berisi bubur, namun Chanyeol malah menggeleng kepalanya pelan menolak makanan yang akan di suapkan Sehun

"hyung harus makan" bujuk Sehun lagi ketika Chanyeol menolak bubur yang dibawanya

"benar Yeol, kau harus makan" bujuk Luhan

"akan aku bangunkan D.O dan Lay untuk memasak makanan yang lain" ucap Kris sebelum meninggalkan kamar tersebut

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sang Dduizzang membangunkan para eomma di EXO K dan EXO M itu, karena mereka cukup mudah dibangunkan, dan ternyata si Dduizzang menemukan Kai yang masih terjaga karena game yang harus diselesaikannya juga Suho yang terbangun karena suara rebut dilur. Kini 4 orang tambahan itu telah berada di kamar Baekyeol dan mengkrebungi ranjang Chanyeol

"Yeol, kau ingin gege masakan apa?" Tanya Lay dengan wajah mengantuknya, namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng

"apa tenggorokan mu sakit?" ini Suho yang bertanya dan diangguki Chanyeol

"kau ingin aku masakan apa?" Tanya D.O yang lagi2 dijawab gelengan oleh Chanyeol

"hyung kau harus makan. Suhu badan mu sangat panas dan kau bias saja dibawa ke rumah sakit jika tidak makan" omel Sehun

"benar hyung kau harus makan" tambah Kai yang sejak tadi terfokus pada PSPnya kini berfokus pada hyung tertinggi no. 2 itu

"kau ingin makan apa? Biar kami buatkan atau carikan apapun asal kau makan" ucap Kris

"Sehun" suara serak dan lemah milik Chanyeol terdengar samar

"mwo? Aku?" Tanya Sehun dan barulah yang lain tahu bahwa yang dikarakan Chanyeol adalah Sehun

"memasak" ucap Chanyeol lagi

"akan memakan waktu yang lama hyung jika memasak, apalagi bubur. Kau tidak boleh makan yang lain selain bubur" ucap Sehun frustasi juga khawatir

"Sehun sudahlah lebih baik kau menuruti saja permintaan Chanyeol daripada Chanyeol tidak makan apapun dan bertambah sakit" ucap Luhan

"aku dan Lay ge akan membantu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik pelan Lay keluar

"hahh.. hyung minum saja dulu ne, aku akan memasak bubur dan setelahnya harus kau habiskan" ucap Sehun setengah tidak ikhlas

dapur

"kau ingin memasak bubur apa?" Tanya Lay

"yang sederhana saja ge, bubur dengan potongan ayam/daging dan sayuran yang dipotongan kecil2 dan mungkin dalam porsi yang kecil" jawab Sehun yang mulai menyiapkan perlengkapan sedang Lay dan D.O menyiapkan bahan2

"hyung pakai ayam saja dipotong kecil2 dan lembut, jangan masukan brokoli. Cukup wortel saja hyung dan bayam" pinta Sehun

"oke chef" seru D.O dan Lay yang biasanya memasak kini menjadi asisten memasak untuk Sehun yang biasanya tidak pernah memasak

"Sehunnie bagaimana kau tahu resep ini?" Tanya D.O yang penasaran dengan keahlian Sehun memasak bubur ini

"aku belajar dari internet hyung dan terkadang jika pulang aku suka melakukan eksperimen" jawab Sehun yang kini mengaduk2 buburnya

"loh bukankah kau membuat dengan porsi sedikit, kenapa ini banyak sekali?" Tanya Lay saat memasukkan wortel yang telah dipotongnya kecil2 dan lembut bahkan bisa dikatakan itu parutan wortel walau agak sedikit lebih besar

"hyungdeul pasti juga lapar kan? Apalagi Kkamjong ada, daripada dia merebut bubur milik Channie hyung lebih baik aku buatkan sekalian" ucap Sehun yang kini memanaskan bebek pecking yang dibawa langsung dari China sedang Lay mengambil alih bubur buatan Sehun dan D.O yang menyiapkan tanan makan yang dibawa ke lantai 2 dorm.

"akhirnya selesai juga" pekik Sehun senang

"kau siapkan saja untuk Chanyeol, biar yang lain aku yang bawa" ucap Lay

"gomawo ge" balas Sehun

Kini mereka berada lantai dua lebih tepatnya dikamar Baekyeol untuk menikmati makan tengah malam aau bisa dikatakan dini hari mengingat ini pukul 2 lebih 20 menit.

"hmm aku busa mencium bau makanan" seru Kai riang

"kau harus berterima kasih pada Sehunnie karena memasakkan ini semua untuk kita" ucap D.O melihat Kai dengan bringas(?) mengambil mangkuk untuk bubur dan bebek pecking juga kimchi

"suidah sudah jangan terlalu berisik" lerai Suho

"hyung sekarang saatnya makan" ucap Sehun sambil mengelus pipi Chanyeol membuat pemuda yang kerap disapa Happy Virus itu membuka matanya dan tersenyum tipis

"hmm mashita" seru Luhan Kris dan Kai ketika merasakan masakan dari maknae mereka

"darimana kau berlajar memasak? Selama ini kau yang paling malas" Tanya Suho berniat memuji namun malah terdengar seperti sindiran

"dari internet dan eksperimen" jawab Lay

"sudahlah Suho hyung makan saja dan biarkan Sehunnie menyuapi bayi besarnya itu" ucap D.O yang mengangga[ sacral acara makan sekalipun bukan di meja makan

"hyung mau tambah lagi?" tawar Sehun yang mendapat gelengan dari Chanyeol

"baik minum obatnya lalu hyung bisa istirahat" ucapnya lagi dengan telaten mengambil obat yang akan diminum Chanyeol

"jaljayo hyung" ucap Sehun setelah memaringkan Chanyeol dibantu Kris dan memastikan selimut tebal menyelimuti namjachinggunya itu.

"Sehun kau mau makan?" Tanya D.O

"aku masih kenyang hyung" ucap Sehun yang membereskan bekas makanan Chanyeol

"kau harus makan Sehun, kau juga perlu istirahat,aku rasa kau belum tidur sejak tadi" omel D.O

"ne, hyung" pasrah Sehun yang memakan bubur yang masih tersisa bersama Kai yang sudah mengambil mangkuk tambah untuk kesekian kalinya

"hyungdeul tidak tidur? Bukankah besok kita ada jadwal" Tanya Sehun karena kini mereka kecuali Kai yang tertidur diranjang Baekhyun menemani Sehun merawat Chanyeol yang demamnya belum juga turun

"ah aku lupa memberitahukan ini pada mu. Kita mendapatkan libur selama 2 hari bukan hanya karena Chanyeol sakit tetapi juga karena kita belum mengambil jatah libur kita" jelas Suho

"baguslah Channie hyung bisa istirahat" ucap Sehun lega

"tidurlah Sehun, kau harus istirahat, biar kami yang menjaga Chanyeol" bujuk Luhan

"aniya ge, sebentar lagi pagi jadi sekalian saja setidaknya sampai panas Channie hyung turun" ucap Sehun, "eoh hyung" pekik Sehun saat tangan Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya erat bahkan sangat erat sampai Sehun meringis, "h-hyung" panggil Sehun yang bergidik ngeri melihat bola mata besar Chanyeol menatapnya tajam seakan-akan ingin memakannya.

SRET BRUK

"kyaa h-hyung" jerit Sehun yang terkejut karena Chanyeol menarik rubuh Sehun sehingga terbaring diranjang yang ditempatinya. Lebih dari itu Sehun berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol yang bernafas memburu entah karena demam atau karena hal lain

"Ch- CHUU~~"

FREZZE

Baik Sehun, Luhan Kris Suho Lay dan D.O membeku dengan mata terbelalak karena tindakan Chanyeol yang terkesan ekstrim. Bagaimana tidak ekstrim jika orang yang sakit melakukan tontonan live seperti saat ini dimana Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir tipis Sehun, menyisakan beberapa namja yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"eugh…" entah sudah berapa menit mereka melihat aksi live Chanhun dan akhirnya mereka tersadar akiba suara lenguhan dari Sehun yang kelihatannya mulai terbiasa dengan permainan Chanyeol.

"ge, apa tidak sebaiknya mereka kita pisahkan?" Tanya Lay

"Sehunnie bias tertular demam" tambah D.O

"akhirnya si rabbit dimakan" gumam Kris yang masih bias didengar oleh Luhan Suho D.O dan Lay

PLETAK

"yak Lu kenapa kau memukul kepala ku lagi?" kesal Kris karena untuk kedua kalinya kepala bagian belakangnya dipukul oleh tangan lentik Luhan

"aku mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan naga!" kesal Luhan

"itu kenyataannya Lu, mereka bahkan belum pernah melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan" ucap Kris gambling yang berakhir dengan pukulan ketiga di kepalanya dan satu tinjuan di perutnya

"sekali kau berbicara tidak ada jatah selama 1 bulan" ancam Luhan membuat Kris diam seketika. Ayolah si Naga akan menurut pada si Rusa jika si Rusa sedang kesal atau merajuk.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Seru Suho yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran karena tetua di EXO malah bertengkar sendiri

"aah…p-panasshh... hyuunghh..."

Kali ini cobaan mereka bertambah karena Sehun mendesah begitu Chanyeol berhenti memakan bibir pink tipis yang kini membengkak dan mengkilat basah.

"h-hyuunghh...sshh..." desah Sehun lagi saat Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun menjilat dan menggigit kecil disana

"s-sepertinya kita harus keluar" ini komando dari sang Guardian EXO yang menarik Lay dan Kyungsoo

"baby Lu~~ hari ini kita liburkan?" suara serak Kris yang terdengar memendam sesuatu menyadarkan Luhan dari tonton live mereka, "aku sudah tidak tahan" bisik Kris yang langsung menarik Luhan keluar kamar tanpa bisa berontak

Dan sepertinya mereka meninggalkan makhluk tuhan paling hitam #oops paling sexy saat melakukan dance disana. Kai terbangun karena suara suara aneh memasuki gendang telinganya yang sensitif apalagi mendengar suara desahan (digorok Kai). Matanya mengerjap menajamkan sekelilingnya yang nampak sepi, sebelum mata itu membelalak melihat adegan live dihadapannya. Seorang Park Chanyeol yang sedang demam, memakan si Rabbit Oh Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu mendesah dengan wajah merah melebihi kepeting rebus.

"damn! Kau membuat adik kecil ku bangun" umpat Kai yang segera bangun untuk mencari pelampiasan.

Lupakan Kai yang mungkin akan bermain solo atau jika Kyungsoo berbaik hati maka mereka akan melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti Kris dan Luhan yang menempati kamar D.O dan Kai. Kembali dengan Chanyeol yang masih terus bermain di ceruk leher Sehun memberi beberapa tanda dan membasahi leher Sehun dengan saliva akibat dari kegiatannya menjilat2 leher putih mulus Sehun yang sudah memerah sama seperti wajahnya.

"Chanhh hyuungh..." desah Sehun sekuat tenaga berharap kekasihnya ini sadar dari kegiatannya itu, "h-hyung" panggil Sehun kala Chanyeol menghadapkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun, ditatapinya wajah Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun membuat namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat.

BRUK

Namun yang terjadi Chanyeol ambruk dengan kepala yang terjatuh tepat diperpotongan leher Sehun membuat nafas hangat cenderung panas itu dirasakan oleh Sehun. Sehun sendiri masih mengatur pernafasannya akibat ulah Chanyeol yang entah sadar atau tidak itu, sampai akhirnya Sehun jatuh tertidur karena rasa kantuk yang menderanya.

Setelah tontonan live Chanhun pagi hari tadi, kini makin siang sedikit lebih ramai karena sang happy virus sudah merasa lebih baik dan ingin bergabung dengan yang lain untuk makan siang.

"Chan hyung gara2 kau, aku harus bermain solo karena kamar ku dipakai Kris ge dan Luhan ge" kesal Kai mengingat dirinya gagal mengajak D.O untuk berolahraga pagi karena kamar kosong hanya kamar yang ia tempati bersama D.O, namun ternyata sudah terisi dan terkunci oleh sang Dduizzang juga Luhan.

"gara kau bokong ku dan badan ku sakit" ini suara Luhan yang kesal karena tidak bisa duduk dengan nyaman

"mwo? Apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak ingat kejadian dirinya memakan Sehun dipagi buta

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingatnya eoh? Kau meracuni kepolosan mak-"

"hyung aku lapar, kapan kita memulai makan siangnya?" semua mata menatap Sehun yang samar dapat dilihat bahwa dirinya merona

"ah ne kita bisa makan sekarang" ucap D.O yang ingin mengalihkan perhatian dari pembicaraan yang bisa mencemari maknae polos mereka

"selamat makan" ucap mereka serempak yang diam2 membuat Sehun D.O Lay dan Suho bernafas lega

"hyung jangan makan yang pedas2" omel Sehun sambil menghalangi Chanyeol mengambil kimchi, "jangan juga mengambil daging" tambahnya

"lalu aku harus memakan apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada kesal walau masih terdengar lemah dan serak

"hyung masih sakit walau demam hyung sudah turun.. hyung cukup makan bubur saja dan air putih yang bayam.. ah iya bayam ini juga bisa karena ini direbus" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan bayam rebus sebagai pelengkap bubur ayam milik Chanyeol

"tapi ini tidak ada rasanya" elak Chanyeol

"bukannya semalam kau yang meminta Sehunnie memasak, sekarang makan saja yang ada" omel Luhan yang masih kesal dengan Chanyeol

"shirreo!" kekeh Chanyeol

"hyung jangan seperti ini, hyung masih belum sembuh jadi hari ini makan ini saja ne" bujuk Sehun, "aku juga memakan menu yang sama" ucap Sehun lagi sambil menunjukkan menu makan siangnya yang memang sama dengan Chanyeol

"Sehunnie chagi, hyung benar2 ingin makan yang lain, boleh ne?" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelasnya

"hahh.. arra hyung makan saja asal buburnya tetap dihabiskan dan jangan makan nasi terlebih dahulu" ucap Sehun yang pasrah dengan sikap keras kepala kekasihnya itu

Cup

"gomawo chagi" ucap Chanyeol setelah mengecup pipi Sehun membuat namja cantik itu merona

"mentang2 kau sakit jangan mengumbar2 kemesraan" omel Suho dan Kris berbarengan

"sudahlah hyung/ge sebaiknya kita makan saja" ucap Baekhyun dan Tao

"hyung harusnya istirahat jangan menonton tv dan tiduran disini hyung" ini untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun menegur dan mengomel pada Chanyeol yang hampir sembuh namun sudah mulai bertingkah selayaknya orang sehat

"hyung bosan dikamar chagia" jawab Chanyeol enteng yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan dari Sehun

"tapi hyung harus minum obatnya" ucap Sehun yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan beberapa obat yang harus diminum Chanyeol

"nanti saja" jawab Chanyeol yang kali ini membuat kesabaran Sehun hilang

"Park Chanyeol-ssi harap minum obatnya sekarang juga" ucap Sehun dingin yang kini telah berada dihadapan Chanyeol dengan aura menyeramkan

"minum" ucap Sehun lagi

"Se-hmmph..." ucapan Chanyeol teredam karena Sehun memasukan beberapa obat langsung ke dalam mulut Chanyeol dan langsung memberikan air putih agar obat itu lebih mudah tertelan oleh Chanyeol.

"astaga kau tega sekali kepada namjachinggu mu" ucap Chanyeol setelah terbebas dari siksaan Sehun

"salah hyung sendiri tidak menurut" balas Sehun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan mempoutkan bibir mu seperti itu" desis Chanyeol dengan suara yang mulai berubah membuat Sehun menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya

PLETAK

"aww appo ge" jerit Chanyeol ketika kepala dipukul oleh namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya

"jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh di muka umum Park Dobi" ucap Kris tajam

"apa kau tidak kasihan dengan Hunnie eoh? Kau dalam keadaan demam saja bisa melakukan hal mesum, apalagi dalam keadaan sehat. Aku bersyukur Suho yang sekamar dengan Sehun" omel Luhan

"aku berbuat mesum apa ge? Bahkan kami belum melakukan hal lebih selain mencium kening pipi dan bibir dan itu hanya sekilas" keluh Chanyeol yang tidak terima dituduh berbuat mesum pada Rabbitnya ini

"yak! Kau tidak ingat bahwa kau telah melakukan pelecehan seksual pada Sehun?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara dengan intonasi tingginya

"sepertinya Chanyeol hyung melakukan itu secara tidak sadar dan karena pengaruh obat" celetuk Tao

"tumben anak panda itu dewasa" batin mereka semua minus Tao yang masih asik dengan boneka pandanya

"atau mungkin obat yang diminum adalah obat perangsang. Aah Hunnie apa kau sudah merasakan 'itu'? sebentar lagi akan ada anak kelinci atau anak jerapah hiihii" oke semua sweetdrop melihat lanjutan kalimat Tao yang tetap saja diluar nalar ckckck 'AB Style eoh?'

"S-Sehun a-apa kita melakukan-"

"itu maksud 'itu' apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang walau wajahnya sudah merona tetap saja penasaran dengan kata 'itu' yang entah mengapa terdengar aneh ditelinganya itu bertanya dengan polosnya

"apa yang aku lakukan pada mu semalam chagi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

Oh, ayolah sekalipun Chanyeol itu mesum tetap saja dia tidak ingin meracuni otak polos Rabbit-nya ini.

"k-kenapa hyung bertanya tentang itu?" Tanya Sehun balik dengan gugup dan jari2 yang bermain diujung bajunya

"apa perlu aku pukul kepala mu lagi?" ancam Kris

"sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Chanyeol Sehun sebaiknya kalian istirahat saja, dan kalian bereskan kamar kalian yang berantakan" ini suara Xiumin yang sejak tadi diam namun memendam kekesalan karena suara member yang berisik dan sebenarnya dia juga tidak ingin meracuni pikiran maknae polos mereka itu.

#Chanhun's side

"Hunnie apa yang aku lakukan padamu? Maaf aku tidak mengingatnya" sesal Chanyeol setelah berbaring dan memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di ranjangnya sedang Sehun kembali mengkompres dahi Chanyeol

"Hunnie chagi…." Rengek Chanyeol yang terdengar aneh dengan nada bassnya

"a-aku malu hhyung…" jawab Sehun yang kini menundukkan kepala dan lebih memandang jari2nya yang memainkan ujung baju yang telah kusut itu.

"kyeopta" seru Chanyeol ber-fanboying-ria, "Sehunnie sudah lama sejak kita debut kita tidak tidur bersama, aku merindukan mu. Kita tidur bersama ne ne ne" ajak Chanyeol yang semakin membuat Sehun merona hebat namun mengangguk dan kemudian memposisikan dirinya berbaring disamping Chanyeol

"terima kasih sudah merawat ku semalam" ucap Chanyeol yang memandang langit2 kamar

"gwaenchana hyung. Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih banyak karena hyung menjaga ku selama ini dari mulai trainee sampai debut" ucap Sehun yang juga memandang langit-langit kamar.

Suasana hening sesaat karena mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan mungkin mereka juga meresapi kebersamaan mereka yang sudah lama tidak berduaan(?).

"h-hyung…" Sehun terkejut ketika Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi berada diatas Sehun

"sepertinya aku sedikit mengingat kejadian pagi tadi" ucap Chanyeol dengan smirk dan kerlingan mata untuk Sehun, membuat Sehun kembali merona dan menunduk

"apa kau ingin tahu yang mereka katakana tadi?" Tanya Chanyeol memancing Sehun yang hanya menyengritkan dahinya bertanda bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol

"arti 'itu' yang mereka katakana tadi" bisik Chanyeol didepan wajah Sehun

"hyung akan memberitahukannya pada ku?" Tanya Sehun antusias. Sepertinya kelinci kecil itu tidak menyadari sedang memasuki kandang serigala

"hyung akan mengajari Hunnie" ucapnya sebelum mencium bibir Sehun lembut membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya diawal dan mulai menikmati permainan Chanyeol.

Mari kita tinggalkan mereka yang memadu kasih itu hiihii

"kenapa Hunnie belum bangun?" Tanya Luhan yang kini telah mandi bersih dan wangi karena sebenarnya sore ini dirinya ada janji dengan Sehun untuk membeli bubble tea dan cake pisang untuk Chanyeol

"mungkin Sehun lelah Lu" ucap Xiumin yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur

"ini sudah pukul 4 hyung, Sehun tidak biasa tidur siang terlalu lama hyung" jawab Luhan

"PARK CHANYEOL!" lengkingan indah yang mampu menggetarkan kaca jendela dorm dan sedikit goncangan pada barang2 yang ada di dorm terdengar memekakkan telinga. Dan pelakunya tidak lain vokalis EXO dengan eyeliner, Byun Baekhyun

"KYAAA" jerit salah satu namja yang meringis tadi begitu melihat beberapa hyungnya dan lebih dari itu melihat dirinya bersama sosok namja yang masih mengumpulnya nyawa dalam keadaan telanjang, hanya terbungkus selimut dengan pakaian yang berserakan di lantai kamar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIK KECIL KU?!"

END


End file.
